A Ride That Never Stops
by SantiaMarie
Summary: ** Update: I decided to redo the story I was going to put. ** How did we even get here? Its just too unreal. Some people think getting a second chance of life would be the best. I thought so as well in the beginning, but now I wish I could just stay dead. *Lemons, Gore, Language* Read at your own risk. Not responsible for anyone's discomfort.
1. Info! Pls Read!

Okay, so I did post a story about Flaky x Flippy, but I decided to redo it.

Hopefully you guys will like it, because honestly I don't know where I was going with the other one.

So, enjoy this one !

:D

Disclaimer: Don't own Happy Tree Friends!

Image Disclaimer: I don't own the original image. I found that on google, but I did edit it on photoshop.


	2. Day one

_Why ? Why do we all have to live like this ?_

I stared at myself in the mirror noticing how dark and faded my eyes looked. My skin is so pale, it looked like washed up wallpaper tearing apart. The dark circles under my eyes didn't help either. They just made me look like I was older than my age. Cracks split my lips and sometimes cause a layer of blood to lap over them. I didn't have much to wear. All I had on were an over sized sweat shirt, some stockings, and a skirt.

_Geeze, what a whore. Go put some clothes on. Could you look any skankier ?_

Sigh. It was time for the day to begin; time to see my friends and die as always. Sometimes I wonder why we even bother to wake up.

* * *

"Ahhh…", I exhaled when I came out of the steamy bathroom. "I love hot showers", drying my hair off with my towel.

_Mmm I wonder what the gang is up to. Maybe they are at the usual 'Diner Cart'. I guess I'll check there first._

I put on a maroon skirt that met just above my thighs. I also put on an oversized light brown sweater with some black stockings that only left about an inch of skin showing. When I got to the 'Diner' Giggles and Petunia was there having coffee. They were sitting in one of the booths next to the giant wall glass that took up half the building. Across from them was a bar where people could sit alone and eat. As soon as I walked in I looked straight to them and noticed how both smiled at me.

"Hey! Flaky! Over here!", Giggles waved to me to come over to her.

I waved back while smiling and joined them at the booth.

"What's up?", I sat across Giggles and Petunia.

Petunia replied, "Not much, just talking about what we're going to do for Lammy's birthday."

"Oh right, I thought of an idea of kinda having her party like a tea party.", I added.

Giggles had a wide smile as if she thought of the same idea. "That would be perfect!", Giggles laughed.

"Good thinking Flaky! We could probably have theme colors like purple, white and blue.", Petunia looked at us happily.

"Who's all going to be invited?", I asked in curiosity.

Giggles started, "Mmm.. Toothy, Cuddles, Handy, Nutty, and Splendid.." She trailed off looking to Petunia for the rest of the names.

"Truffles, and of course Lammy~", Petunia smiled.

I thought to myself a bit and asked, "What about Flippy?"

Both of them looked at each other for a split second and their smiles faded.

Petunia looked at me and said, "Look.. I know you want Flippy to be there, but.."

Giggles spoke out almost enough for people near us to hear, "He makes too much of a mess!"

You could hear the pain coming out from her voice. Almost as if it was her first time experience it. Giggles closed her eyes tightly and shrugged her shoulders together. She looked like she was having a mental break down. Petunia quickly reassured her 'that everything was going to be okay' through a big embrace. Seeing those two work things out and always being able to make each other feel safe made me feel slightly awkward. It's like they belong together, but I know that's not the case. Obviously Petunia has feelings for Handy, who doesn't even know yet, and it's no big secret about Cuddles and Giggles going steady.

Petunia patted Giggle's back then sighed, "We just think everyone will be safer that way. I hope you understand."

"Of course..", I gave off a fake smile. My hope were crushed, but what can you expect? Everyone doesn't really like him. People just put up with him. I sorta feel bad for him and at the same time I'm scared of him. I wish people could see past it like I try to. He really is kind when you don't see him as a killing machine. After our talk about Lammy's birthday and our plans for the rest of the week, Petunia got a phone call. All you could hear were "Yes, Mhm, and No." Petunia is a really private person. She doesn't like anyone to know too much about her. Guess she's just paranoid..then again who am I to say anything about that? I'm a pretty big scaredy cat.

"Well I have to go, but it was nice talking to you guys.", She stood up and smiled to both of us.

_No. Don't leave me alone with her.._

"I'll pay for us three, you two have a wonderful day. See you later.", She paid at the cashier and left.

_Ugh. This is awkward. _

I don't really like Giggles. She's okay, but she's too peppy for my taste. Plus if you knew her like me, she can get really mean. Giggles may seem all happy, but don't piss her off, she will get revenge. I usually like to avoid all conflict as possible. It makes life easier. It's why I was so flexible to Flippy not coming to Lammy's party. Otherwise I'd have to pay for it. I wonder if Petunia knew this side of her. Giggles always looked sad without her. It's like Petunia completed a side of Giggles that brought the best out of her. Giggles looked to the left, from my view, to look out the window and pretend she had an interest in what was going on outside. I knew all this too well. She wanted to run alongside her beloved master and be the perfect puppy.

"So how was your day?", I started.

"It was fine.", she finished.

" Oh no! I'm going to be late!", she got up and left her seat. She yelled from behind her shoulder, "Im sorry Flaky, but excuse me! I am needed elsewhere. Have a nice day!"

And with that she left.


End file.
